The One Hell of a Butler
by LunarShadow 1906
Summary: Sin Resquisat, biological son of Grima, adopted son of Naga, and one hell of a dragon. However, that all changes after he meets a certain princess. "I am just one Hell of a Butler." I will serve you my lady, to the end of the world. Will allow OCs, but only a limited number.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, Welcome! My name is Lunershadow and I would like to present my new story, Fire Emblem Awakening: Eternal Twilight! I have made some changes to this story and I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

_Dark blue eyes look at the opposite reflection on the mirror's edge_

_ The Fell dragon rises, The blessed dragon falls, Destruction remains_

_ Grima's blood runs through one woman_

_ Naga's power rushes through one man_

_ Then, the harbringer of chaos shall be reborn_

_ And with his choice, he will bring the rise, or the fall_

* * *

Excerpt from the Book of Naga

* * *

Destruction... that is all I have seen throughout my whole life... I have been shunned by my father... my mother has disappeared... destruction is everywhere... I long to help the humans, but I have no way of helping them... Every time I do try to help them, they become scared of me... I truly is hard... I try to act like a human, but my power has not matured enough to take the form of one... I truly is hard... being a dragon... To be exact... the spawn of Grima and Naga.

* * *

Sin

Class(Currently): Dragon

Stats (Currently)

Pretty much, everything is a 20

Birthday: 1/1/?

Most common thing to do: sleep

* * *

Sorry the story is so short! This is a beginning for those who are starting out for the story! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: The Butler: Awakened

**Hello Everyone! My name is Lunershadow and I would love to show you this all new chapter I made! Let's get to it!**

**Also, I am sorry for all of the Black butler fans. I just had to make Sin a butler! How would he serve Lucina then?**

**Sorry Yaoi fangirls, I ain't going to make any Homo relationships! Same for you Yuri fanboys!**

* * *

Lying down in the darkness, a faint outline of a figure could be seen, curled into a ball like a sleeping dragon. As the dragon slumbers, it appears to be covering it's ears, trying to shut out a noise that he couldn't shut out. As the dragon's features appear more distinct, it seems that it is in what looks like a nightmare. One solidary tear falls from it's eye. Listening closer at the voices that it is trying to shut out, one thing can be heard.

One girl's crying over her dead father.

* * *

**First person view**

Pain... never have I ever felt this... all my life... I have never been able to see the light... all I have heard were screams, screams and more screams... the pain of humans, their loved ones perishing out of the blue... by those cursed Risen my father has dared to create! Dead people should remain dead; they should never be brought back to life. All of my life, since I was born, created by the energy of Naga and Grima clashing together, I have been rejected as a demon child from my father. My mother is gone, as if she disappeared into the Oblivion of the world. I was alone, unable to go out of my prison as I didn't have the power to break out. I hate being alone... I absolutely hate it... being in the dark... scares me...

* * *

**7-years pass...**

I am getting out of here! If my father has done something wrong, he chose the worst mistake he could have ever made: killing the other "son of Naga". I had been shocked at why he would do something like this; he knew very well he could potentially could destroy the whole world, but noooooo. He had to make the order of the world collapse! This recent bit of news has not shocked me one bit. However, what he did next was unforgivable! Laughing in mirth after killing someone is bad. Laughing at the daughter crying over her father... **I CANNOT FORGIVE YOU THIS TIME... GRIMA!**

* * *

**And we come to a close for this chapter! Thank you all for your support for my stories! Please give your reviews as soon as possible! **

**I am still accepting OC characters, as long as they are not godly! Now for Sin's class!**

**Class: Butler**

**Weapon: Gloves, knives, and best of all, short swords!**

**Skills: Glaze: shredding damage, can only be used with knives**

**Rightful Emperor: slightly better than rightful king**

**Defender: will defend ally if under attack ( will take hits for any of the royal family, but most of all, Lucina.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Sorry!

The title is not Eternal twilight. I am sorry for the typo!

Also one last thing, pairings. who should he pair up with? Please post the reviews!

Lucina


End file.
